


Deathbeds

by hirondelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Psychological Horror, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his nightmares the sea isn’t quiet. <br/>It’s an upset, turbid, dark, muddy expanse. It has the colour of the blood and the moan of the not-living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathbeds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deathbeds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162668) by hirondelle_. 



**Deathbeds**

In his nightmares the sea isn’t quiet. It’s an upset, turbid, dark, muddy expanse. It has the colour of the blood and the moan of the not-living. It lengthens on the beach, sticky and hungry, as if it was always looking for space: it crashes among the rocks, dashes in dense and scarlet drops, slithers among the inlets like a sinuous snake, clings to the heath wildly uprooting whatever it reaches. A wave follows another, dirty tongues of mud and blood that reach the sky, extend themselves and eventually disappear. Looking down he can see naked and grey corpses, one on the other gathered in rotted stacks: they mix with the rock, cling to them, becomes part of them, merging in a murderous mountain of raw and putrid flesh. Wind shakes seaweed hair and the pale sky is reflected in barred and empty eyes, in the most terrible of the images. The frost sticks his clothes, pierces and stings his hands with infected needles; the soil collapses at every touch of his bare feet, becomes incandescent and liquid, cries. He sees himself coming down a path of dead and solid arms, firmly holding into each other in a last desperate touch, huge eyes set in the rock follow him with a cruel and fixed gaze; he reaches the wooden wharf and there he stands, drenched in blood and pain. Waves rise ravenous higher than his gaze, swallow him and before he can even flounder he is smashed against a hard and cold wall, drowned in his own tears which can’t stop falling, pulled by brambles and thorns that become hands and fingers, brought down, until he disappears in a confused and roaring whirl of voices and screams…

While he drowns recognises Levi’s face. He roughly presses their lips together and drags him into hell.

Since he has left, his life is a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!  
> Uhm, I'm actually a bit nervous because this is my first english fanfiction (in deed this is a translation of one of my italian fanfictions, that you can find here>>http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3334469&i=1)! Of course I have been helped by some friends (Kyrie, Claire and Roby: thank you guys!), but this is a new experience and I'm not sure of this... this thing...  
> The title is the same of a BMTH's song, but the fanfiction was only partially inspired by it.   
> Ew, I'm not sure I'm correctly writing these notes. I'm frightened of making mistakes.   
> Anyway... Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it, or if you want to give me advices! (I'm italian).


End file.
